


Tua/Inquisitor: A Kyber Destiny

by lordhadrian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, Kyber Crystals, Sith, Sith Shenanigans, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhadrian/pseuds/lordhadrian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maketh Tua finds a strange crystal on her parent's farm as a child and keeps it as a piece of jewelry.  Years later, she will discover its true value when she presents it as a gift to the Grand Inquisitor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tua/Inquisitor: A Kyber Destiny

It was a windy day on the Tua farm on Lothal. The capital city, in the distance, was still being built by settlers, and young Maketh marveled at the pretty buildings.

"Tag! You're it!" Zapha Beeblebrox giggled as she snuck up on Maketh. The other children giggled, hiding in the tall wheat field.

Maketh turned around in surprise and ran after her best pal Zapha. "Oooh, I'll get you!" She laughed and chased the others. They would pop up, but disappear again. Maketh curled her nose and mouth with a little frustration, but then she would hear the giggling and run after the others.

She tagged another, and then hid in the wheat. Father took a break from farming today, so the field was open ground for Maketh and her friends. After several rounds of Tag, they all plopped down in the soft dirt and sighed, looking up at the sun.

Maketh heard a noise, a purring sound. "Oooh! It's my pal Lothy! LOTHY!!" She waved at a small, curious Loth-cat. She would see the little dark gray cat around the farm, and decided to call him "Lothy". Her Mom and Dad usually let the lothcats roam, as they helped keep the farm area clean of rodents. Once in a while, they would feed the cats, or leave out blankets on cooler days for the cats to nestle into.

Maketh got up to pet the cat, but Lothy ran off deeper into the field. "Come here, Lothy!!" Maketh, being only eleven at the time, had never ventured so deep into the vast fields of wheat, and almost felt she was on a whole new planet. But she loved petting the loth-cats. She followed the trail, listening to the cat meowing and making other playful noises.

Until she tripped on a shiny rock. She looked back at it, and saw it was not only shiny, but a bright colored crystal, almost like a rainbow colored diamond. She dug it from the ground and held it in the sun. It brightened a little in her hands, turning a few shades of various colors. It was almost the size of her hand. Not terribly big, but it had a presence about it she could not fully explain.

"Hey, Tua!" Her friends shouted for her. She turned and ran back to them.

"Look what I found! A shiny rock!!" She gasped. All of them gathered around and marveled at itys pretty shape and colors.

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I don't know....maybe it will be a nice amulet." She wondered. After her friends went home, she brought it to her Mother and showed her. Maketh's mother had maybe seen these kinds of stones once or twice during her time on lothal, but never gave them a second thought. She was amused by Maketh's fascination.

"Can we make it into a necklace, Mom?" Maketh was drawn to it for its colors, and together they made it into a sort of art project. With a thin cord of leather and some beads, they strung it around the stone, tying it with knots to be a decorative amulet for Maketh. She would dance in front of the mirror with it for the first four or five weeks. But she cherished it enough to store it away in a small ornate box.

 

Years later

 

Maketh returned to work after visiting the medical building, and was beaming with a smile that contained the energy of a magnificent sun. A group of rebels had tried to plot sabotage in a local cafe, but failed. A brute of an inquisitor had held her prisoner under threat of extreme violence, but she had been rescued by a knight in shining armor. At least, she saw the Pau'an as a knight from a certain point of view. A knight in black armor. But that wasn't important. Time and time again, he had been there for her. She viewed herself as just one cog in the machine, but his yellow gaze was magic to her, not a menace.

She went to work, avoiding agent Kallus, and taking care of day to day routines. The Grand Inquisitor watched over her that day when he rescued her from the Fifth Brother's brutal intentions. As she settled in, she gave a thought. With a smile, she pulled from her desk the old ornate box from her childhood and looked at the necklace.

She had worn it to many upscale functions, parties, and banquets. She picked it up and took it to the office of the Grand Inquisitor, peeking into his office.

The Pau'an, in the middle of contemplating tactics against Rebels and all manner of sedition, looked up "Minister Tua! What a pleasant surprise!"

She blushed and smiled. Despite Imperial protocols, they managed to break walls down, and bring to surface more personal expressions around each other. Maketh saw through his hardened exterior, and the Grand Inquisitor brought forth Maketh's feminine truth from out of her government minded shell.

"I....wanted to thank you for what you have done....for the state of Lothal, that is. And....for me. I hope, I'm not intruding..."

The Pau'an blinked. "No...no, of course not! I am merely a servant of the Empire. I did my job."

She meekly presented the box "This has been a prized possession for me. I've had it for many years. I...I wanted to show my appreciation."

The Pau'an frowned and looked away, somewhat ashamed "Fifth Brother acted disgracefully, and I do not deserve this gift. It is a failure on my part to instill the discipline a good Inquisitor needs to be a good servant. I've ordered him to be placed with another Inquisitor in the hopes he may learn to see women as equals, and not as targets. Besides, Inquisitors must put ourselves above material needs-"

"-Please, Grand Inquisitor. You saved my life, and for that you need not feel any shame. I have seen you defend Lothal from brigands, droids, traitors and Rebels. I am honored you have done so much for us-"

The Pau'an gasped while she talked and pulled out the necklace. He stared at it in awe, but for different reasons Maketh had not fully realized in all her years of possessing it. She had not worn it around the Grand Inquisitor, or he would have told her of its value long ago.

"A necklace..." he stared into its shiny crystalline brightness.

"I know it may not be much, but I have had this for many years, since I was a child.....I used to dream it was made of diamonds."

"My dear Minister Tua" The Pau'an talked carefully to her, almost in a reverent tone. "This is more valuable than a diamond!"

"What?" she blanked for a moment. She hoped he would be grateful and humor a silly woman, but he was in awe.

"This....is a Kyber crystal. Minister Tua, you are giving me a gift that I prize more highly than gold!" He held it up "Where did you find this?"

"They can be found occasionally in fields. Not many above ground, we might have to mine the stones with good equipment. I stumbled upon this by accident. I am very glad you like it. I don't know how it is valuable. It looks like a nice crystal."

"Please, may I show you?" She nodded.

The Grand Inquisitor pulled out his saber weapon and disassembled it. It carefully severed a piece of the necklace with precision, taking a piece small enough to fit in his hilt.

"The crystal is a source of immense power. For almost everyone in the galaxy, it is merely a harmless stone, but....to Inquisitors...." He reassembled his weapon as he talked, then activated the bright cherry red blade and showed her. The humming of the blade made it almost feel alive. The Pau'an looked close to it and felt a harmony with his blade.

"This weapon is the very life of an Inquisitor. The Crystal is its very soul. And is, therefor, the soul of the being who wields it!"

Maketh watched in wonder as he performed a short series of exercises with the blade, letting it hum through the air, letting it sing in its red blaze. It felt like a slow motion ballet as he became one with his saber. Her heart almost stopped as he danced with the blade. It was more than just a weapon or a tool. He treated it like a friend, a companion. A fierce friend ready for battle. Her heart jumped as he turned it off and put the weapon on his desk and turned to her. His eyes looked to hers.

"You have given me a new soul, Maketh." She felt her breathing go shallow and the warmth within her pulse into a hurricane as he closed in to her and let his eyes dive into hers. He called her Maketh in the most gentle way, and his whispered words poured over her in a honeyed stream until the world had melted from them both. Her eyes pierced him and saw his soul glow anew from her gift. He was almost speechless as he embraced her.

Her lip trembled as his strong arms took her in. She gave him new life with the Kyber crystal. He gave her new life with the gift he returned to her. The kiss that melted them both. Away from the world, they had become one. Day and Night became a single entity in that sweet stopped moment of time, and the Grand Inquisitor had realized once and for all his true weakness was also his greatest strength.

The Galaxy would know Red as the crystal color of Sith Dominance, but for Maketh and the Pau'an it intertwined them in a Kyber shaped destiny. The greater dedication to the Empire had led them both to a dedication to each other.


End file.
